Birchfoot
Birchfoot Birchfoot is a long-furred black she-cat with bright blue eyes, a long tail, and a white leg. She became a warrior on June 16th, 2016, and on February 4th, 2017, she became a Senior Warrior. Personality Birchfoot is rather shy and quiet around people she doesn't know; however, once she is with her friends she becomes a lot louder, and much more random. She values her friends a lot, and tries to be there for them when she can. Even though she's super shy in real life, she tries to be welcome and friendly. She considers herself to be fairly creative, and, whenever possible, will start drawing (she draws pretty much whenever there's a blank paper in front of her). She's also very sarcastic in real life, and she considers herself to be rather annoying. (She also has the award of being an amazing friend and is super duper awesome and kind and yeah) She also procrastinates everything, and because of that, ends up getting close to nothing done most days. She's also a very disorganized person, and she forgets a lot of stuff, including homework. Birchfoot also really loves reading, and will often go on long rants about why a certain book/character is good/bad. Birchy is also a really great person and is always there for everyone. She is literally so awesome and aaaah -Goldie <3 On The Blog She joined the Blog in early August 2015 as an apprentice, specifically, August 5, 2015. Birchfoot tries to be active and comment as often as she can, and celebrated her 1 year Clanniversary in August 2016. As of September 1st 2016, Gladepaw became her apprentice, but because she was removed from the Allegiances in December, Gladepaw was no longer listed as her apprentice when she was added on again. Her favourite places on the blog are the Tavern, the Harry Potter, Hamilton, and Fandom Discussion Pages, and the Name Generator pages. She also likes the live chat and the gatherings. She's part of the Time Travelling Otters Gathering team. On BlogClan, she goes by many different names. On the blog she just goes by Birchfoot, but on the live chat her name is Siriusly Birchbee Lupin. She also gets called Birchy, Birch, Birchbee, Footy, Foot, Beety, Birchduck, Mrs Frizzle, and many more names. She's friends with everyone on BlogClan, but some of her closer friends are Ashy, Owlwater, Flo, Wave, Emb, Thistlepool, Iceflower, Tinyspots, Goldi, Sunny, Gladey, Willowstream, Wollow, Owlheart, RaggedOak, Fernfall, Gummy, Winterpaw, and many, many more! (If I missed you, I'm super, duper sorry, and feel free to add yourself :D ) She's often found commenting on the Harry Potter page or the Tavern, and is also often found on the live chat or wiki chat. She loves to chat, and sometimes switches to speaking French (with Flo and Emb) In late January of 2017, Birchfoot started running for Senior Warrior. She isn't yet sure if that was a good idea, but she considers it too late to back out. She was made a Senior Warrior in February of 2017. Trivia * She likes to draw, and wants to do something that relates to art for a job when she gets older * She also loves to read * She writes/draws with her left hand * She's often shipped with Flowerstream (Flirch) * Some of her favourite TV shows/books/movies/music are: ** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *** her favourite character is Fluttershy ** Steven Universe *** her favourite character is Peridot ** Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra ** Gravity Falls ** Miraculous Ladybug ** Voltron Legendary Defenders ** Other cartoons she's too lazy to name ** Harry Potter (specifically any book except OOTP thank you very much) *** Her Hogwarts house is Hufflepuff *** Her Ilvermorny house is Pukwudgie *** Her wand is rowan wood, with a unicorn hair core, 10 3/4", and has a slightly springy flexibility *** Her Patronus is a nebelung cat *** Her favourite character is Sirius Black, and references him frequently *** Her least favourite character is Snape, and goes on long rants to prove why he's not that great ** The School for Good and Evil (it's a book series) ** More books she's also too lazy to name ** A lot of Disney movies (her favourite is The Lion King) ** Many musicals, such as Hamilton, Wicked, POTO, a newer musical called Come From Away, and more ** Dungeons & Dragons ** She likes the card game Magic: the Gathering ** Long story short she has no life * She likes softball a lot * If she was in a real clan, she would be a medicine cat from ShadowClan * She doesn't have any pets, but she really wants a pet cat * She tries to keep up with the Role Plays on the wiki, but all of her characters are pretty inactive. * Her birthday is December 23 (same day she joined the wiki) * She's 14 * She's allergic to peanuts and some tree nuts * She lives in Canada * She's an INFP * She has anxiety birchy.png|By Wollow|link=Willowpaw (pool) FLO.JPG|By Flo OMG THIST TY.PNG|By Thist GOLDII.PNG|By Goldi Sketch-1486268269485.png|By Icy ok ok|By Wollow Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Swift-footed Shrews Category:Time Travelling Otters Category:Mentor Category:Shipped Category:Senior Warrior